Modern harvesting combines are generally equipped with an enclosed operator's cab in which the operator is seated to control the harvesting operation of the machine. Operator cabs are typically mounted at an elevated position on the front of the combine and include glass panels around the front and sides of the cab to afford the operator with a field of view of the crop being harvested and the header of the combine. The back wall of the cab is typically located against or adjacent to the grain tank which is located directly behind the cab. As a result, there is typically no window provided in the back wall of the cab. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the operator's field of view of both the field and the operating equipment behind the cab is substantially reduced. Moreover, the close proximity of the back wall of the cab to the grain tank makes it difficult for an operator to access or visually monitor the operation of the components of the combine that are positioned behind the cab.
Accordingly, it would be desired to have cab arrangement for a harvesting combine that overcomes the disadvantages described above.